Can friends become lovers?
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Alani knew Mathayus when they were younger. She was set to be married to his brother. What will happen when they meet again after so many years apart? Will she be able to tame the wild beast or will she be left on her own? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own anything! All rights go to their respective owners. I only own the OCs in the story. Enjoy! Please read and review!****

* * *

_**This is set shortly after TSK: Rise of a Warrior**_

"It's not funny Layla," said Alani.

"You're right, it's not," smirked Layla.

"Go ahead and laugh. At least I'm not going to marry a sheep herder," said Alani.

Layla stopped laughing. "Now, that's not funny," she said looking at her friend. "At least Jesup is a warrior."

"Woo-hoo," said Alani rolling her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with Jesup. You like him," said Layla.

"I know that. And he is really sweet, but like you said, he is a warrior," said Alani lying on her bed. "He's gonna be off doing warrior stuff and I'm gonna be stuck here with the menagerie of children we are likely to have," she said sitting up to look at her friend.

"Come on," said Layla pulling Alani off the bed. "We better get going if we are gonna be there before supper."

"Yeah," she said pulling on her cloak.

* * *

"Have you heard from Mathayus at all?" asked Layla.

"Not since last month," said Jesup. "He doesn't write that much."

"He's going to get himself killed if he keeps it up," said Alani.

"He knows what he's doing," said Jesup. "He has his training."

"I know that look," said Alani.

"What look?" asked Layla looking up.

"Mathayus had that look before he left," said Alani looking at Jesup. "You plan on going after him, don't you?"

Jesup didn't say anything. He turned his attention to his plate. Alani shook her head, but didn't say anything else about it. She couldn't stop him if she wanted to.

* * *

Alani sat on her bed. Layla was standing at the window looking at the moon.

"You don't think he would go, do you?" asked Layla.

"He's too much like Mathayus," said Alani. "It's not a matter of thinking _if_ but more of a _when_."

"Really?" said Layla turning to look at her friend.

Alani wasn't an ugly girl, but she wasn't an extraordinary girl either. She had the same black hair that most Akkadian woman had. She kept it pulled back in a braid to keep it out of her face when she was working. She had a relatively toned body. She'd gotten that way from helping her parents cart fruit crates around the village to sell. And she was deadly with a sword, if need be. Alani had always said that she was lucky Jesup had shown an interest in her. Most men didn't want a woman who could think for herself or best him in battle. Layla shook her head. Jesup was the lucky one. He was lucky that Alani didn't run off or put up a fight when she was told she was going to get married.

"I don't think he's going to go," said Layla. "He's too interested in you to leave. Especially right before the wedding."

"You ran away. Which cause a big uproar that almost cause a physical fight," said Alani. "Your father is lucky they still agreed to the wedding when you came back."

"I wasn't interested in my husband to be," replied Layla. "And I'm still not. And they only agreed after Mathayus left."

Alani shrugged her shoulders. Despite what Layla had said about Jesup, she knew he would leave. Whether it was before or after the wedding, she knew he would go after Mathayus. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Set during TSK**_

* * *

Jesup was silently regretting being caught. He was tied to a cross in the middle of a bunch of barbarians. Their chieftain was going on about all the different people they had killed and Jesup was really getting bored of it. Yes, it was his fault for getting captured but he didn't want to be bored to death.

The chieftain turned and looked at him and said, "But we have never had the pleasure of killing and Akkadian."

The group cheered as he grabbed his sword from the fire. "Which limb do I take first?!"

"May the Gods have pity on you," said Jesup. "Because my brother will not."

As the chieftain went to swing his sword and explosion erupted from the fire place. Arrows came shooting out and pinning a few men to the wall. Jesup got a hopeful look on his face. A tall man walked out of the fireplace with three arrows drawn. He let them go, the chieftain narrowly escaping being hit.

"Boo," he said just above a whisper.

The barbarians that were left took off screaming. Only a few stayed to fight. Jesup watched the fight from where he was still restrained. After Mathayus had finished with the barbarians he turned to Jesup.

"You're lucky we have the same mother," he said shaking his head.

Jesup shrugged his shoulders as best he could. "Can you get me down now?"

Mathayus shook his head as he cut the ropes. "Get your things. We have a job."

* * *

There was a large group gathered. There were many different tribes there and they were all arguing. King Pheron called for silence and Prince Takmet shouted for everyone to hold their tongues.

King Pheron told them that they need to stand together to defeat Memnon. A man rebutted saying that they wouldn't be able to defeat Memnon as long as he had his sorcerer.

"And if the sorcerer were to die?" asked Pheron leaning forward. "What then?"

A Nubian answered Pheron's question.

"It's too late for your schemes, Pheron. I've raided Memnon's caravans, broken the supply lines to his troops, but he still swept across the lands like a plague," said Balthazar standing up. "I will not send my people to their deaths in a battle that cannot be won."

Balthazar was a giant of a man. He stood at least a head over everyone at the meeting and could not be mistaken for anyone else. He had four distinctive scars on his face. He was a wall of pure muscle. But Takmet had a response for him.

"And what people would that be, Balthazar," he said walking over to him. "You are the ruler of nothing. A pile of rocks and sand."

Balthazar grabbed Takmet's right hand, which was holding a chalice, and started to crush it. Takmet folded under the pain. "If I am no king, then why are you on your knees before me?"

"BALTHAZAR!" shouted Pheron.

Everyone drew their swords and in the commotion no one saw three hooded figures approach. As Balthazar reached for his axe, one of the cloaked figures threw a small scythe stopping the movement. Everyone turned to see where it had come from. The lead figure dropped it hood.

"Akkadians. Thought they were wiped out long ago," said Balthazar, not happy to see them.

"They are the last of their kind. By their hand the sorcerer will die," said Pheron.

"You put your faith in a clan of cutthroats who kill for money?" asked Balthazar.

"They are more than that. They are skilled assassins trained for generations in the deadly arts," said Pheron.

Takmet turned to ask how much it was going to cost to hire the three assassins and he was not happy with his father's reply. Pheron tossed the bag of jewels to the men.

"As long as one of us still breaths the sorcerer will die," said Mathayus before turning and walking away.

Balthazar grabbed the scythe from the post, "Assassin!" he shouted before throwing it at Mathayus.

Mathayus dodged it and caught it. "Him," he said nodding to Balthazar, "We'll kill for free."

All three men turned and walked away.

* * *

**Memnon's Encampment**

"Don't worry. It will be over with soon and we will be back at the palace," said a woman.

"Woo-hoo," replied a second woman from a bed of fine pillows. "Why does he insist on bringing us with him. Can't he choose someone else?"

"He favors you," said the first woman.

"Only second to dear Cassandra," said a third woman.

"Be nice Kalayla," said the first.

"I will when you stop thinking the same thing, Andromeda," said Kalayla. "And what about Alani? What do you think of Cassandra?"

"What I think does not matter," said Alani. "I only wish to be away from here."

"It won't be long," said Andromeda.

Alani was fixing to say something when a guard walked into the tent. "Memnon requests your presence, Alani."

Alani rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her cloak to cover her barely there outfit. She was dressed in a plum colored skirt, if you could call it that. The sheer dress bottom wrapped around her waist two inches below her belly button and was maybe six inches wide as it dropped in the front to cover her private areas. The back was wide enough to cover her bottom. The top of the outfit covered her breast. The fabric was wrapped around her chest before it crossed and went around her neck and tied off. She tied her cloak around her shoulders and followed the man from the tent. Kalayla was right. Memnon did favor her, but only second to his sorceress.

* * *

Mathayus sat on the edge of the encampment. They had already taken out two of the guards. Jesup came up next to him.

"That one's mine," said Mathayus nodding to the guard on a stand.

Jesup nodded. "Live free," he said extending his hand.

"Die well," Mathayus returned grasping his brothers arm.

Jesup nodded before taking off to find another way into the camp.

* * *

Alani entered Memnon's tent. He was talking with another man. He nodded to her but never stopped his conversation. Alani nodded back and walked over to the table that had food spread out on it.

"Sire," said a guard walking into the tent. "They are here."

"Good. Make sure everyone is ready," said Memnon. "Come here, Alani."

Alani set down the apple she was about to eat and walked over to Memnon. He smirked at her as she made her way across the large tent. Unfortunately for Alani she had always had a walk that men found sensual and sexual, and she knew what both men were thinking.

"This is Takmet," said Memnon untying her cloak. "He has come a long way and needs some comfort."

Alani knew what he meant by comfort. She nodded her head and Takmet ran his eyes across her exposed body.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathayus, Jesup, and Rama were making their way through the camp. It was way too quiet for Mathayus' liking. That's when he noticed a lot of shadows in the tents on either side of them. He shouted to his brother and his friend and jumped out of the way as the sides of the tents were pulled up. Jesup and Rama didn't move quickly enough and were shot with arrows. The soldiers carried them off.

Mathayus climbed over to the sorcerer's tent and cut a hole in the top. He dropped through the hole and looked around. He stood behind a sheer curtain and saw a figure standing on the other side of the tent. He drew his bow as the figure turned around. The sorcerer was a sorceress.

"You've been betrayed Mathayus," she said.

"You know my name?" he said with his bow still drawn.

"And why you're here," she replied.

Mathayus let loose his arrow and hit a guard that was standing behind her. This alerted the other guards around. He drew his sword and readied for a battle. He killed five of the seven soldiers that came into the tent before another one pinned him with a pitchfork. Another soldier grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back. As the pitchfork was removed Memnon walked into the tent.

"A living, breathing Akkadian. This really is a rare pleasure," he said walking over to Mathayus. "I hear you train yourselves to bear great pain. You must teach me this. If you live long enough."

Mathayus spit in his face as his reply. Memnon back handed him and walked away.

"Not looking so full of yourself now, are you, Assassin," said Takmet entering the tent. Alani just behind him.

"You! You betrayed your own father?!" said Mathayus.

"Yes. He was…quiet shocked. You could tell by the look on his face," he said raising his father's head. "By my father's head, I pledge my allegiance."

Alani kept her gasp to herself. The last thing she needed was to bring attention to herself.

"You have proven your loyalty Takmet," said Memnon.

"This on still lives," said a guard dragging Jesup into the tent.

Memnon walked over to Mathayus and pulled a dagger from it sheath. "Beautiful," he said looking at the dagger. "Bring him to me."

The guards drug Jesup over to him. Memnon put the dagger to his throat. Mathayus started to struggle.

"Mathayus. Mathayus!" shouted Jesup. "Life free."

Mathayus stopped struggling, "Die well, my brother."

With that Memnon slit Jesup's throat. Alani's eyes were as large as dinner plates during the whole exchange. Memnon walked back over to Mathayus.

"So, how shall this one die?" he asked.

"He shall not die tonight," said Cassandra placing her hand on Memnon's arm.

"Really? We shall see," said Memnon.

"Nor shall he die by your hand or any hand you command," said Cassandra.

"You have seen this in a vision?" asked Memnon looking at his Sorceress.

"To ignore this would bring great misfortune," she said. "The Gods show him favor on this night."

"Just the Gods?" asked Memnon.

He walked back over to Mathayus. "A puzzle then. How to kill you without using my hand or any hand I command."

One of Memnon's guards hit Mathayus and kicked him out.

Mathayus was drug out of the tent. Memnon motioned to the head on the floor and one of the guards kicked it on his way out. Alani narrowly missed being hit by it. It was then that Memnon noticed her.

"Take her back to her tent," he said. "We move out in the morning."

The guards nodded and lead her out of the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Alani was back in her tent she went immediately to her trunk. She pulled off her sheer outfit as she started tossing clothes from the trunk.

"What are you doing?" asked Andromeda.

"Changing. Leaving," she said pulling a brown bag from the very bottom of the trunk.

"Leaving? We aren't leaving until morning," said Kalayla.

"I'm leaving tonight, hopefully," she said pulling clothes from the bag.

"Where did you get those rags?" asked Kalayla lifting what looked like a shirt with two of her fingers.

"It's what I was wearing when I was taken from my home," she said snatching the shirt back.

"Memnon will not be happy if he sees you in that," said Andromeda.

"Memnon will not see it," she said pulling the clothes on.

Andromeda shook her head as she headed to her bed. Kalayla kept watching Alani.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here," said Alani. "Any place is better than here."

* * *

Mathayus woke the next day in the blistering heat of the desert. He was buried up to his neck in the sand. There was another man buried along with him.

"Fascinating, isn't it? The smoke causes the fire ants to abandon their homes, you see. All the sooner to feast on our naked heads," said the man.

Mathayus looked at him, "You think this is funny?"

"It's a little funny, yes. You see, I am about to escape while you, on the other hand, are about to die a horrible death for leaving me to die last night!" he shouted.

* * *

"I see your escape didn't go well last night," said Andromeda.

"Shut up," said Alani.

"At least you don't have those rags anymore," said Kalayla.

"At least she is still alive," said Andromeda. "He could've had you killed."

"Then I would've been free," said Alani stopping her horse. "By keeping me alive and with him, he is keeping me prisoner. He's keeping me from my freedom. The one thing I desire."

Alani started her horse again and caught up with the group. She was going to escape Memnon. She just had to.

* * *

After agreeing to take Arpid with him, Arpid freed him.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"To Memnon's kingdom. To avenge my brother's death," said Mathayus.

Arpid reached forward and lightly touched the bow on Mathayus' back. Mathayus turned and grabbed his wrist.

"Never touch the bow," he said.

"Not a problem," said Arpid throwing his hands up in defense.

Mathayus turned from him and whistles for his camel.

"Who are you calling?"

"My ride," said Mathayus as the camel came over the hill.

Mathayus pulled himself up onto the camel.

"It's a nice camel," said Arpid trying to climb on behind Mathayus.

Mathayus ignored him as the camel started to stand.

"Not much room back here. Scoot up please," said Arpid trying to climb on the camel and failing. "Hey! We had a deal!" he said and the camel walked away.

"That's right. And I haven't killed you," said Mathayus. "Yet."

* * *

Memnon walked into his throne room. Cassandra was sitting on the floor near the foot of his throne.

"What news today from my Sorceress?" he asked.

Cassandra looked at him as she ran her hand over the map in front of her.

"What news?" he asked again.

"Your armies will conquer in the west," she said. "Queen Isis' forces will scatter to the four winds."

Memnon smiled. "Give the generals the news. Have them make their armies ready for the final campaign."

"Yes, my lord," said the guard leaving the room.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Cassandra," said Alani sitting on the edge of the large stone tub. "I want so badly to leave, but every time I try he always finds out and stops me."

Cassandra was leaning against the edge of the tub. "Who do you tell that you are leaving?"

"Andromeda and Kalayla are the only two who ever know," said Alani.

"Then you might want to talk to them," said Cassandra. "I think that is where all your answers lie."

"They wouldn't turn me into Memnon," said Alani.

"Are you sure?" asked Cassandra. "Since Memnon cannot lie with me he chooses someone else. With all the women at his disposal in his harem who does he choose most often?"

Alani understood what she was saying. "They are jealous."

Cassandra nodded as moved back from the edge. "They want to be here, you were brought here. It makes sense."

"I guess," said Alani. "I just thought we'd become close in the few years I've been here."

"With the chance to become a queen just out of their grasp they will run over anyone to become his favorite," said Cassandra before she disappeared under the water.

Alani tossed a few more rose petals into the water waiting on her friend to resurface. The other woman in the room with them had ignored the whole conversation. At least Alani had hoped she had. The last thing she needed was for someone else to go running to Memnon about her.

* * *

Mathayus burst through the door into Philos' laboratory.

"You again?" said Philos.

"How do I get out of here?" asked Mathayus as he locked the door.

Philos looked at him for a moment before saying, "Through that door."

"What's this?" asked Mathayus looking at a catapult.

"That's my latest invention. It was supposed to be used for quick travel, but the landings weren't quite right," said Philos. "Don't touch that, you'll set it off!"

"Right," said Mathayus jumping into the basket. He pulled a knife from his boot and threw it at the lever sending himself flying through the window, across the courtyard and through another window.

"Where am I" he asked standing up.

He was surrounded by women.

"Lord Memnon's Harem," said one of the girls.

* * *

Alani was contemplating whether she should try to escape again. As it was Memnon had restricted her from leaving the palace. She had been the only one who had left to visit the city, but they all had the privilege to do so. There was a loud crash that pulled her from her thoughts. The other woman started screaming and ran from the room. It took her a second to realize what had happened. Someone had fallen through the skylight and was lying on the floor. It was at that point Cassandra resurfaced.

Mathayus stood up and pulled his sword and looked around. There was one woman staring at him and the sorceress has surfaced from under the water.

Cassandra saw Mathayus and grabbed the dagger that was laying on the edge of the stone tub and readied herself for an attack.

"Well, are you going to try to kill me or just stand there staring at me!?" said Cassandra.

Alani still hadn't moved or said anything.

Mathayus moved across the room and jumped in the pool with Cassandra. She struck him with her dagger and left a cut on his elbow.

"Ow," he said looking at his arm.

"Hm," she said with a smirk.

Mathayus grabbed her arm and told her to take a breath. Alani finally came to her senses as they disappeared under the water. She dropped her bowl and jumped in after them as the guards came bursting into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

All three of them surfaced in a pool in the town. Cassandra grabbed around for something to cover up with as Mathayus jumped from the pool. He grabbed her and pulled her out. Alani flipped her hair from her face as she wiped water from her eyes. Mathayus grabbed her arm and pulled her from the pool as well. He turned his attention back to Cassandra.

"Sorceress, I am an Akkadian, hired to kill you. Now, I find myself in a position where you are more use to me alive. Don't make me change my mind," he said.

He grabbed Alani's arm as well and started walking away from the pool. As they made their way through the town and alarm started to sound. All three of them had covered up and hid themselves. Mathayus still had a hold of Cassandra with one arm and a dagger at her side. He didn't seem too worried about Alani running off as they made their way towards the city gates.

* * *

Arpid was trying to make his way from the city with Mathayus' camel. He was shouting at the camel that Mathayus was dead and that he was its new master. Mathayus clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling the man.

"You are alive! I knew it!" said Arpid.

"Right," said Mathayus taking the reins from him. "Get on," he said setting the camel down next to Cassandra.

"Why should I make it easy for you?" said Cassandra. "You're sworn to kill me."

"Others will die first," said Mathayus.

"That's comforting," said Cassandra climbing onto the camel.

"You too," said Mathayus.

"There isn't room for all of us," said Alani.

"You have no shoes," said Mathayus nodding to her feet. "The fact you made it this far without cutting them open is a miracle. But you will not make it where we are going without shoes. Now get on."

"I can get a horse," she said not moving.

Mathayus didn't say anything. He walked over and picked her up and put her on the camel behind Cassandra. Cassandra scooted forward as much as she could to give Alani more room. Mathayus pulled himself up on the camel behind Alani. Miraculously they all fit on the camel. Granted Cassandra and Alani were both small women and probably only took up the same about of space a normal person would, if not a little more.

"So who are your friends?" asked Arpid.

"Memnon's sorceress," said Mathayus nodding to Cassandra. "And…"

"One of my hand maids," said Cassandra.

"Memnon's sorcerer? Are you insane!? She's going to get us all killed!" said Arpid.

"Memnon will have to leave the safety of his palace to come get her," said Mathayus.

"So you are going to use me first, and then kill me," said Cassandra. "I feel so much better."

"I could always do it the other way around and kill you first," said Mathayus.

"So where are we going?" asked Arpid almost running to keep up with the camel.

"The Valley of the Dead," said Mathayus.

"The Valley of the Dead? Nobody goes to the Valley of the dead. That's why they call it the Valley of the Dead," said Arpid.

Alani kept quiet through the whole exchange. She hid the smile on her face when she found out where they were going. The valley wasn't far from their home. She would be able to go home soon.

* * *

They had reached the valley just before nightfall. Mathayus stopped the camel and laid it down. He jumped from the camel and helped Alani and Cassandra off. Arpid laid out a bed roll for Cassandra while Mathayus did the same for Alani. She nodded her thanks as she laid down on the make shift bed.

A noise woke Alani a few hours later in the night. She sat up and looked around Cassandra was lying on the ground with Mathayus standing over her. She reached for a dagger that was laying close by when she saw him walk away from her. He came back to his bed roll and lay down.

"What happened?" asked Alani.

Mathayus didn't answer her. Alani scoffed and laid back down as Cassandra climbed back in her bed roll. She'd ask her in the morning.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find it? It's around here somewhere," said Mathayus.

"What are you looking for?" asked Arpid.

"Some place to get out of the storm," said Mathayus.

"What storm?" asked Arpid.

"You'll see," he said pulling out his spyglass. "Thorak."

"He didn't come, did he?" asked Cassandra.

"He sent his maggots to do his work," said Mathayus.

"He's smarter than you think," said Cassandra.

"Or more cowardly," he said having the camel lie down.

Alani and Cassandra climbed off the camel after him. He grabbed a couple blankets from the back of the camel and tossed them to Arpid.

"Stay here. Cover up. You'll be safe," he said before jumping on the camel and leaving.

"What storm?" said Arpid looking around again.

"Sand storm," said Alani taking one of the blankets and nodding to the horizon. "I suggest we cover up quickly."

Arpid nodded and covered the two women up before coving himself with the other blanket.

* * *

Alani was the first to sit up after the storm. She had sand in here hair and it was starting to annoy here. She'd gotten used to being able to bathe every day.

"Where is Mathayus?" she asked.

The three of them went off in search of him. After walking for a bit they saw him emerge from the sand. Alani smiled when she saw him. He leaned over and pulled an arrow from his leg. He stumbled for a minute before he fell face first into the sand.

"MATHAYUS!" shouted Alani taking off across the sand.

When she reached him she rolled him over. He was still breathing but it was very slow. A single tear hit his face.

* * *

"Can you save him?" asked Alani.

She had been forced over to the fire by Arpid so she could keep warm but she hadn't taken her eyes off of the Akkadian. Cassandra had said something in reply but she wasn't listening. She watched her climb on top of Mathayus. She leaned forward so her face was only inches from his. A golden light seemed to float from his mouth to hers. As it died off Cassandra collapsed beside Mathayus. Alani said a silent prayer for both of them to make it through the night. If Cassandra had saved him, Alani would be in her debt.

* * *

Alani was woke the next morning by Arpid shouting something about a miracle. When she opened her eyes Mathayus as standing up. Cassandra was saying something about the people having the same problem as him. She watched as Mathayus snatched the necklace from Thorak's neck and tied it to the hawk. It was a warning to Memnon.

"Let's get moving," said Mathayus.

"Where are we going?" asked Alani.

Mathayus didn't answer her. She mumbled under her breath as she started to pack up her things.

"Thank you," she said to Cassandra as they walked over to the camel.

"You like him," she said.

"No," said Alani.

"It wasn't a question," said Cassandra climbing on the beast. "I can tell by the way you watch him."

"It's not like that," said Alani.

"Then what is it?" asked Cassandra.

"It's a long story," sighed Alani.

"What's a long story?" asked Mathayus walking over to them.

"Nothing," said Alani pulling herself up on the camel.

"Where are you from?" asked Arpid. "How did you end up with Memnon?"

"It's a long story," said Alani focusing on the horizon.

"It's a long journey," said Mathayus.

Alani sighed, "I was taken from my home. Memnon's army attacked the people who took me. That's how I ended up at the palace."

Mathayus frowned. "Where was your husband? He should've protected you."

Alani smiled as she looked at Mathayus. "My husband to be left a week before the wedding. He wanted a life of adventure. And before you ask about my father, he died when I was young. It was only my mother and I."

"Your husband just left?" asked Cassandra.

"I knew he was going to," said Alani. "It was only a matter of when he did. If he left after we were married I would've gone with him. I'd be dead by now if that was the case."

"Why do you say that?" asked Cassandra.

"It's just the way of my people," she said.

"And who are your people?" asked Mathayus.

Alani didn't get the chance to answer. There was an explosion just over the next dune. It was Philos. He was talking to himself. Cassandra had moved from the camel and had been walking with Mathayus and Arpid. She ran to the man and gave him a greeting. Alani nodded and smiled to him from on top of the camel.

Mathayus could tell Alani was hiding something. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

They had come to an oasis. Cassandra knelt at the streams edge and cupped her hands.

"What do you think? Is it safe to drink?" she asked.

Arpid came running past Alani and jumped into the water. Mathayus shook his head.

"Not anymore," he said.

Alani walked up to the water and took a drink. It was delicious.

"Delicious," said Philos. "You see, the sandstone must act as a natural filter.

"Quiet," said Mathayus suddenly.

As he stood up Alani looked around and started listening to her surroundings. Suddenly a group of men stood up from the vegetation with weapons drawn. This was not going to go well.

* * *

They entered an encampment after a lengthy walk through the jungle. They were led to a pedestal in the center of the village. A large man had walked out onto a landing.

"Assassin!" he said. "The Gods are good to me. When we last met you offered to kill me. Now I have the chance to return the favor. You're trespassing here. Our survival depends on this place being kept a secret. So we have a problem. As long as you're alive."

"No problem. I can keep a secret like no other," said Arpid. "I do not even remember how we got here. We…we took a left…"

Alani was shaking her head at this point.

"It's too late for that," said the man."

"Balthazar!" shouted Queen Isis. "This place is sanctuary for all Memnon's enemies. You know that."

"This man is dangerous," said Balthazar.

"Your judgment is clouded," said Isis.

"My judgment keeps all of you alive. This man cannot be trusted. And I'll prove it," he said. "Bring the woman to me!"

Alani looked to Cassandra. The men that were standing near them grabbed them both. Mathayus elbowed one of the guards in the face. Alani head butted the one who grabbed her arm and elbowed another in the stomach. Mathayus had a sword in his hand by now.

"The first one to touch her will have to go through me," he said.

"I had hoped for nothing less," said Balthazar unsheathing his sword.

Mathayus jumped off the pedestal with his sword while Balthazar did the same. As their swords clashed they shattered and it broke into an all-out brawl around the village. Alani watched with amazement as Mathayus fought. She didn't know if he would win. He was matched blow for blow by Balthazar. She could tell both men were excellent fighters. She spared a look at Cassandra. Cassandra wore a horrified look as well as a look of amazement.

Cassandra turned her eyes on Alani. She wasn't sure who Mathayus had been talking about when he'd defended "the woman." She had a pretty good idea it was here since _she_ was Memnon's sorceress. But she'd noticed a change in Mathayus since the conversation about Alani's past. She didn't know what it was, but there was a definite change in him.

The fight ended with Mathayus being victorious. It was only by a small margin that he won. Balthazar reluctantly gave them sanctuary for the night. Alani and Cassandra were whisked away by some of the older women. Alani was on edge at first, but when she saw them leading her to a steaming tub she was very appreciative. It had been so long since she'd had a bath, and she'd bet anything Cassandra was feeling the same as her.

"Take as long as you need," said an old woman. "We'll bring you some more clothes."

Alani smiled as she started to disrobe. She climbed into the steaming water and sighed. "This feels so good." Alani looked to her friend, but Cassandra was not in the water with her. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"No," said Cassandra.

"Why not?" asked Alani. "Not saying you stink or anything," she said smiling.

Cassandra reached into the warm water and splashed Alani. She had a contemplative look on her face as she pulled her hand out. Alani1 smiled as she leaned on the edge.

"You want to now, don't you?" she said. "It won't hurt anything."

"Fine. If anything I can use it to relax," said Cassandra discarding her clothes.

"See. I knew you couldn't resist a hot bath," laughed Alani.

Cassandra just smiled at her friend.

* * *

Alani had gratefully taken the clothes the women had brought her. It was an outfit similar to the ones Memnon had always provided her with. The top came to just above her bellybutton and was a deep maroon color. The skirt she wore was exactly like her others. She'd gotten used to wearing them, but she was wondering where the old women had found the outfit. She was drying her feet off and slipping on a pair of sandals when someone walked over to her.

"I see the clothes fit," said the woman.

Alani looked up and saw that it was Queen Isis.

"It's the only extras we had aside from our combat clothes," she said motioning to her outfit.

Alani nodded. "Thank you. But I have to ask, where did it come from?"

Isis smiled, "We raided one of Memnon's caravans a week ago."

Alani couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Isis.

"This outfit was made for me," she said calming herself.

Isis just gave her a look.

"I am the sorceress' handmaid. I was also part of Memnon's harem," explain Alani. "He has chosen me as his favorite in the harem and showers me with expensive gifts and clothes in hopes that I would warm to him. I'm second only to Cassandra."

Isis nodded. "Then I'm glad you finally got your outfit."

Alani smiled as Isis walked away. She liked the outfit. She'd always liked the clothes Memnon would give her. She would never admit that to anyone else, especially not Memnon. Cassandra didn't even know how she felt about some of the things she'd received from the king. She sighed as she pulled her hair down from its band. She really didn't have anywhere to go after Mathayus got rid of Memnon. She was lost in thought when she ran into Cassandra. She was leaving Mathayus' tent and she didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" asked Alani.

Cassandra sighed as she looked at her friend. "I had a vision."

"What was it?" asked Alani.

"Memnon is going to destroy this place if I do not return to him," said Cassandra. "He will slaughter everyone."

"Everyone?" asked Alani.

When Cassandra didn't answer her she knew what her fate had been in the vision. "What did Mathayus say?"

"He said he was going to kill Memnon, but if he faces Memnon he is going to die," said Cassandra. "I have to leave."

"You're not going anywhere," said Alani. "At least not tonight. "Wait until morning and talk things over with Mathayus _and_ Balthazar."

Cassandra just nodded as she went to her tent. Alani just stared at the tent Mathayus was staying in. She really wanted to talk to him, but knew if she did that he would find out who she really was. She sighed as she walked closer to the ladder that led up to it. It was going to happen eventually and she might as well get it over with.

"Mathayus?" she said moving the curtain back. "Can we talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mathayus looked up when he heard his name. He thought it was Cassandra again, but was surprised to see Alani standing in front of him.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded and she moved farther into the dwelling. He laid his sword aside and looked at her. She had the same black hair he had and her skin, while tan, was a lighter shade than his. She had blue eyes that put the Nile to shame. He found that he couldn't look away from those blue eyes.

"Mathayus? Did you hear what I said?" she said looking at him.

"Uh…no. Sorry," he said.

She rolled her eyes and started speaking again. "I'm worried about Cassandra. I think she might do something she's going to regret."

"She won't. I will kill Memnon tomorrow night," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Alani.

"Positive," he said pulling a dagger out and starting to sharpen it.

He noticed that Alani was staring at the dagger. He flipped it around and presented the handle to her.

"It was my brother's," he said.

She only nodded. Alani had seen that dagger many times before. She knew it was Jesup's. In fact it was a pre wedding gift from her step-father to him. She smiled as she handed it back to him.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you are from?" he asked. "You know about me and Cassandra, but I know nothing of you."

"Why does it matter where I am from?" she asked. "The only thing I have to worry about is where I am going to go when we get back to Gomorrah."

"Why is that?" asked Mathayus.

"If what Cassandra told me about her vision is true, then Memnon does not care for me as much as he leads on," said Alani. "And whether or not you kill him, I have to find a new place to call home."

"Where will you go?" asked Mathayus.

"I don't know. The palace is all I've known for the past few years," she said. "And my home is far from here."

"Where do you call home?" asked Mathayus looking at his dagger.

Alani sighed. It was time to tell him the truth. She motioned for the dagger. He handed it over to her. She eyed it for a moment before she gripped the blade carefully. She looked around the tent and found a post that went to the ground below the wooden floor they were sitting on. She looked over at Mathayus and threw the blade. The knife stuck out of the post and shook slightly. The five inch blade was buried a good two inches in the wood. Mathayus turned to look at her.

"I'm an Akkadian like you Mathayus," she said.

Mathayus just looked at her and she smiled.

"I knew the blade belonged to Jesup," she said. "I was there when he received it."

"How…" said Mathayus pulling the blade from the post.

"It was a gift from my step-father," she said. "Jesup left before we were to be married. He went off to join you."

Mathayus jerked his head around to look at Alani. He narrowed his eyes as he took her in. He tried to take off the years that had been added. Jesup had told him what his bride to be looked like and as Mathayus stared at the woman in front of him he saw the girl that Jesup had described.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said. "Memnon will pay for what he did."

"How do you know Memnon killed him.

"I was in the camp the night you came for Cassandra," said Alani. "Memnon had taken me and two other girls with him. I was supposed to be entertainment for Prince Takmet that night. He had me follow him to Cassandra's tent before we were to retire to his. I saw Jesup die."

Mathayus thought back to that night but couldn't remember seeing her there. He put the dagger in its sheath and set it off to the side.

"Did you love him?" asked Mathayus.

"Probably about as much as he loved me," she said with a smile. "I barely knew your brother, Mathayus. I ate at his house once a week in the month leading up to the wedding. So if I said I loved him I would be lying," she said. "He was very sweet, though."

Mathayus nodded.

"He talked about you," she said laying her hand on his arm. "He was always talking about going off and finding you. He admired you, a lot."

"He spoke of you as well," said Mathayus.

That surprised Alani. "Really?"

Mathayus nodded. "He said you were kind and very beautiful."

"I look like every other Akkadian woman," said Alani.

"No. You have the most beautiful blue eyes," said Mathayus moving a piece of hair from her face. "Akkadian women do not have eyes like you. How is it you have them?"

"My father had the same color," she said. "He was not Akkadian."

Mathayus found himself lost in her eyes again. Neither one of them realized that they were drifting closer together until their lips met. It was a tentative kiss at first. Mathayus wasn't sure if she was going to pull away. When she didn't his kissed her more fiercely. He brought his had up to her face and cupped it. Alana's hands found their way to his neck and pulled him closer.

Mathayus leaned forward until he was hovering above Alani. He had to admit that her outfit had caught him off guard and was very distracting. He kissed her again as he moved her skirt from her legs. Alani moaned as his fingers brushed against her. She was no virgin and she was very skilled in the art of pleasure. She'd learned a lot being in the harem. She hooked her leg over Mathayus' hip and pulled him flush with her body. It was his turn to moan. It was at the point he decided that they were wearing too much clothing.

* * *

Alani woke the next morning to someone touching her hip. She opened her eyes to see Mathayus looking at her. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and started to push her back into the covers. She would've let him if her conversation with Cassandra hadn't sprung to the front of her thought. She pushed him off of her and started to collect her clothes and redress herself.

"Where are you going?" asked Mathayus.

"To check on Cassandra," she said sliding on her sandals.

Alani was out of the tent before Mathayus was every dressed. He caught up to her halfway across the village square. Alani didn't bother announcing herself and walked into the tent. It was void of Cassandra. Alani turned to look at Mathayus.

"Gomorrah," was all she said as she walked out of the tent.

Mathayus found her readying one of the horses. He walked over to her and laid a hand on hers. She turned and looked at him.

"You are going to stay here. I will go after her," he said.

"She is my friend," said Alani pulling her hand from under his. "I will go after her. You know I can take care of myself."

"No. You will stay here where it is safe," said Mathayus.

"Safe?" she said turning a glare one him. "Do you remember what I said about how I ended up with Memnon?" she didn't wait for his response. "I was taken from my home. The last I saw of Nippur it was burning to the ground. Don't tell me about safe. I had to fight to keep my innocence until Memnon came."

Alani lead the horse away from Mathayus and mounted it. Mathayus growled and quickly readied his own horse. It was then that Philos and Arpid came over and asked where he was going.

* * *

Mathayus was heading towards the entrance to the village when Balthazar stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going with my horse?" he asked.

"To Gomorrah," said Arpid walking over. "Nothing we can say will stop him."

"Not your sorceress," said Balthazar.

"She left to save the lives of your people. I wont let her face Memnon's wrath alone," said Mathayus. "Alani had gone after her as well. Now step aside."

"Akkadian, you ride to your death," said Balthazar. "If I let you ride alone, what glory would there be left for me?" he said smiling.

Mathayus nodded and dismounted the horse so they could plan the attack.

* * *

Alani had arrived back at the palace shortly after Cassandra. She found Cassandra in her private chambers changing clothes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked see Alani walking into the room.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Alani.

"I left to save you and everyone in that village," replied Cassandra.

"That's my choice," said Alani. "And what about you? What do you think Memnon is going to do with you?"

"That's for me to worry about," said Cassandra. "What you need to worry about is what is going to happen to you if he finds you here."

"Again, my choice. I can take care of myself," said Alani.

Cassandra sighed. She knew it was a losing battle trying to argue with Alani. She'd always been stubborn, which is why Memnon liked her so much. Or at least he had before she disappeared. If she went off her vision, his idea about her had changed drastically.

"Just promise that you will stay here," said Cassandra. "I will come back for you as soon as I can."

Alani sighed but nodded. This would be the only time she would listen to Cassandra. She walked over to the window and sat down. She looked up at the stars and said a silent prayer for her friend's well-being. She was going to need all the help she could get if she was going to face Memnon alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying this so far. I know it follows the movie very closely, but its a good plot line (unlike tsk 2 and tsk 3). Hopefully i'm adding in enough of my own scenes and dialogue to make it interesting. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm fixing to start writting chapter 8 (11/18/12). I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be. But i do know that it is going to extend, at least a little, past the end of the movie. ta for now! ~kat**


	8. Chapter 8

Alani was sitting at the window when the door to the room opened. She turned expecting to see Cassandra. She was surprised to see Mathayus.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm here to save you and Cassandra. Speaking of, where is she?" asked Mathayus.

Alani didn't say anything. She only turned her attention back to the window.

"Alani?" asked Mathayus walking over to her.

Alani nodded out the window and Mathayus followed her gaze. She was overlooking the courtyard. Memnon had Cassandra by the arm and was speaking to one of his soldiers. After a moment Cassandra was released and left the court yard.

"Where is she going?" asked Mathayus.

"Probably to his quarters," replied Alani.

Mathayus nodded his head and stepped back from the window. "You will stay here until Balthazar or I come to get you."

"Excuse me?!" said Alani standing up. "I'm no helpless woman!"

"Didn't say you were," he said walking towards the door. "But I can't keep you both alive if you go running off. Now stay put!"

Mathayus closed the doors behind him. "No one goes in or out," he told the warrior woman, "until I get back or Balthazar shows up."

The woman nodded and Mathayus took off in search of Cassandra.

* * *

Mathayus had found Memnon's private chambers. As he climbed up the side of the wall he could make out voices coming from the room. He eased his way along the edge around the top of the room. As he looked down he saw that Cassandra had a cobra wrapped around her arm. He took this opportunity to join the party. He jumped forward and grabbed the fabric that was hanging from the ceiling. As he swung down he kicked Memnon in the chest, knocking him off balance and to the floor.

Memnon rolled over himself and was on his feet in an instant. Now he was standing face to face with Mathayus. Mathayus had drawn his sword and was waiting for him.

"I've come to the woman," said Mathayus as the started to circle each other. "And your head."

"The assassin and the sorceress, how romantic," smirked Memnon. "I'll bury you both together!"

* * *

Alani paced around the room. It had only been ten minutes since Mathayus had left.

"What am I doing!? I'm actually listening to him?!" Alani said to herself.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was one of Queen Isis' warriors. The woman had a fierce look on her face.

"You aren't leaving," she said.

"Watch me," said Alani punching the woman.

The two women fought for a moment, but Alani came out on top. She drug the unconscious woman back into the room with her and stripped her of her clothes. Once she had changed clothes she grabbed the woman's spear and left the room.

"Alani!?" shouted a familiar voice

Alani turned around ready for a fight. It was Takmet.

_This is going to hard to explain,_ she thought as he drew closer to her.

"What are you wearing? And where are you going?" he asked grabbing her upper arm.

"Let go of me," she said jerking her but not freeing it.

"I don't think so," he said pulling her towards an outside door.

Takmet drug Alani across the city to the stables. He climbed up on a horse and pulled her up with him.

"Where are you taking me!?" she shouted as the horse barreled out of the stables.

Takmet ignored her as he galloped up the front steps to the palace. Queen Isis only barely missed being trampled by the horse. As the horse made its way through the palace Alani had no choice but to hold on or risk falling. There were soldiers running all over the place. As they turned the corner Alani caught sight of Balthazar. Takmet had acquired a spear at this point. He kicked the horse and it ran faster. Balthazar turned at the last minute and grabbed the spear, flipping both Takmet and Alani from the horse.

Alani hit the ground and rolled away from the two men. When she righted herself she saw Balthazar jam the spear into Takmet's neck. Balthazar then turned his attention to Alani.

"What are you doing with him!?" he questioned.

"Being kidnapped," she said as she stood to her feet.

Balthazar smiled as she did so. "Where is the girl who was in that outfit?" he asked.

"Probably running around in my outfit," she said pulling the spear from Takmet's neck. "Mathayus is going to need our help," she said. "Whether he wants mine or not."

Balthazar chuckled. "Spoken like a true Akkadian."

Alani turned to look at him. "How do you know that?"

"Mathayus told us everything on the ride here," he said. "But we can talk about that later. Looks like we've got our hands full."

Alani turned back to the way she had been facing. More of the red guards had assembled at the end of the hallway. She smiled as they started running down the hall towards them.

* * *

Alani and Balthazar were backed against a door. Alani had trade the spear in for a sword by this point. She stabbed one of the guards as the door gave way. It was hot against her back now. She turned to see that they were in Memnon's chambers and it was on fire. She saw Memnon and Mathayus but couldn't see Cassandra. She kicked a guard in the face and sent him flying into the three behind him. She heard Memnon shout for them to kill Cassandra which meant she was still alive and in the room.

Alani turned to see Memnon pull Cassandra through the door that lead to the courtyard. Mathayus jumped over the fire and ran after them. She felt a sting in her left arm and looked down at it. She was bleeding. She looked around and saw a guard standing not far from her with an evil grin on his face.

"You were always my favorite," he said as he walked closer to her. "I'm going to make sure you live through this. That way I will be the one to punish you."

Alani rolled her eyes as they started to fight.

"Too bad you won't live to do it," she said as she slit hit throat.

The man fell to the ground as Alani took off after Mathayus. As she made her way out into the courtyard she found Cassandra lying across one of the tables. She walked over to her and shook her until she woke up.

"What happened?" asked Alani.

Cassandra was interrupted when they both turned to see Mathayus and Memnon fighting on the dais above the courtyard. Alani grabbed her sword and ran up the steps. When she reached the top Mathayus was on his back with his head hanging over the edge.

"Die well, assassin," said Memnon.

Mathayus kicked up and grabbed Memnon's wrists and turned them making Memnon drop his swords before he head-butted him. Alani sidestepped them as they fought towards the edge of the dais. Memnon grabbed a handful of ash and threw it in Mathayus' face before he kicked him in the back. This sent Mathayus flying off the dais and onto a concrete table below.

Alani shouted and ran towards Memnon. He turned and dodged her sword at the last second. Memnon grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her drop her sword. He pulled her close to him.

"You could've been my queen," he whispered in her ear.

"That's a lie and you know it," she said as she struggled to be free. "What, with the sorceress around no one would've been queen but her."

"You have that right," said Memnon. "But I would've put an end to the harem just to keep you in my bed."

"I wouldn't have gone to your bed," she said.

"You choose an assassin over a king?" he said. "You have low standards."

"I chose my kind over a ruthless killer," she said stepping on his foot.

Memnon released her. "Fine, Akkadian. If you wish to die, then die with the assassin," Memnon said as he pushed her over the edge and onto the broken table.

Mathayus looked over to see who had landed next to him. It was Alani and she wasn't moving. Mathayus growled and stood up. He heard Cassandra shout his name and turned to see her running towards him. He followed her line of sight and saw man with a bow and arrow. He grabbed her and spun her around so his back was facing the man. Mathayus yelled out in pain and dropped Cassandra.

Alani opened her eyes in time to see Mathayus fall to the ground. Alani reached over and touched his hand. Mathayus opened his eyes to see Alani staring back at him. She had a faint smile on her pale face. Her face was too pale for his liking.

Mathayus slowly stood up. He looked around the courtyard and saw his bow lying on the table. He slowly made his way to the table and grabbed his bow. Memnon turned to see Mathayus standing. Mathayus reached behind him and pulled the arrow from his back with a shout of pain. He readied the bow while Memnon grabbed his two swords.

"Catch this," said Mathayus releasing the arrow.

Alani watched as the arrow struck Memnon in the chest and sent him flying back off the roof. Just then the whole palace shook and a cloud of smoke and fire rose up as Memnon fell to the ground. Cassandra ran to Alani's side and dropped to her knees to look over her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked Alani.

"Never better," she said weakly.

"Then why are you so pale?" asked Mathayus dropping to his knees.

"The excitement took a lot out of me," she replied not looking at him.

Mathayus rolled Alani onto her back and saw that a piece of wood had lodged itself in her side and she was bleed. He let out a sting of curses as he grabbed the wood.

"Leave it," she said touching his arm.

"No," he said yanking the shard from her side.

Alani let out a painful cry as the wood left her side. She looked over at Mathayus before her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: I realized that after I wrote this I got some of the scenes mixed up and out of order. I apologize for that but I like the way everything played out in this chapter so I'm going to leave it as it is. Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

Alani awoke in a sea of pillows. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed around her. Sitting at the foot of the bed was the woman she'd knocked out. She was wearing her own clothes again. The woman smirked and nodded at her and stood to leave. She continued to look around the room, it wasn't her room. It was Memnon's bed chamber. She tried to right herself to leave but someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest," said Cassandra.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You lost a lot of blood," replied Cassandra. "We didn't think you would survive the night."

"Memnon?" she asked.

"Dead," replied Cassandra.

There was a knock on the door before Mathayus walked in. He looked Alani over with scrutiny.

"What?" she said looking at him.

She looked down at herself to make sure she was clothed and not baring it all for him. He walked to the foot of the bed and crossed his good arm over the one in a sling.

"I told you to stay put," he said. "You're lucky to be alive. I told you I couldn't keep you both alive with you running around!"

"I'm alive," she said. "And Memnon is dead, mission accomplished."

Mathayus shook his head. "Jesup would've gone crazy living with you."

"Most men do when they are married to Akkadians," she said with a smile.

"Mathayus, they are leaving," said Arpid from the door.

Mathayus nodded his head and turned to leave.

"What is going on?" asked Alani.

"Balthazar and the others are leaving to go back to their homes," said Cassandra.

Alani waited until Mathayus had left the room. "Help me up. I want to see them off."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Cassandra.

"Either you help me of I find someone else to help me," she said.

Cassandra sighed as she helped her friend from the bed. Arpid came in to assist her to the front gate. The ultimately put her on a wagon and led her out that way.

* * *

Balthazar was sitting on his horse talking to Isis when the wagon came around the corner. Balthazar couldn't help but laugh. This caught Mathayus' attention. He groaned as he walked over to them.

"What part of stay put don't you understand?" he asked Alani.

"The whole thing," she said. "And neither do you, otherwise you would've stayed at the encampment with the rest of the village."

She had him there. Neither one of them were good at listening once they had their mind made up. Alani held out her hand and Arpid and Philos helped her off the wagon. She slowly made her way to Balthazar's horse.

"Thank you," she said.

"I should be thanking you three," he said.

Alani smiled. "No, thank you for helping me with Takmet."

Balthazar nodded and smiled. "He deserved what he got."

Alani nodded her head and stepped back from the horse. Balthazar turned his attention to Mathayus.

"Stay here with us. There is much to be done," said Mathayus.

"I have to look after my own people," said Balthazar. "You're a king now, Akkadian. And a good one, I think. Don't forget how you got here or the people you came from."

Alani looked over at Mathayus when Balthazar said this. She was going to have a talk with him the first chance she got.

"My people will live on through me," he said. "Remember, there will always be a place for you here. Live free."

"Rule well," said Balthazar.

Balthazar kissed Alani on the cheek before he climbed on his horse.

"Remember, Nubian eyes will be watching you, Scorpion King."

Mathayus chuckled as he rode off with the rest of the group. Cassandra smiled and turned her eyes upon him.

"I see a time of great peace and prosperity ahead," she said.

"And how long will this time of peace last?" asked Mathayus looking down at her.

Cassandra hesitated for a moment. "Nothing lasts forever, my king. And that is the destiny of all kingdoms."

"Then we will make our own destiny," he said looking over at Alani.

Alani had moved back to the wagon and was sitting on the edge talking to Arpid and Philos. Philos was telling her about the explosion the night before. Alani smiled as she patted his hand.

"I knew you would do something great with that powder," she said.

"We need to talk," said Mathayus sitting down next to her.

"Yes, we do," she said. "My king," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Alani was lying in bed again. Mathayus was sitting at the foot watching her.

"So tell me, my king," she said with a smile, "What do you plan to do now?"

"You find this funny, don't you?" he said.

"Very much so," she said. "But you will be a good king. That I know for certain."

"Are you going to start listening to me now?" he asked.

"Probably not," she said with a smile.

Mathayus rolled his eyes.

"I want to thank you, though," she said with a serious face. "If it wasn't for you I would be dead."

"I wouldn't have let that happen," he said walking over to her side. "You mean far too much to me for me to let that happen."

Alani smiled as she placed her hand on his.

"But you have got to listen when I say stay put," he said.

"I will listen the day you start taking your own advice," she said. "It's in our blood and you know it."

Mathayus leaned over and kissed her. There was no use arguing with her. She was right and they both new it. Alani smiled as he pulled back from her.

"Rest, now," he said standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"There are plans for a wedding that I have to oversee," he said.

Alani's face fell at his comment.

Mathayus knew what she was thinking, "You need rest or you will pass out before the ceremony is over. Sleep and I will see you in the morning."

Alani smiled as he closed the door. She would always have a place for Jesup in her heart, but her heart would always belong to Mathayus.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writting it! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This Chapter is because Lady Kato gave me the idea to make Mathayus a father. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Calm down Cassandra. I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine!" said Alani. "My aunt had seven children and she was perfectly fine."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," she said.

Alani rolled her eyes as she stood up from her bed. She was close to delivering her first child. She and Mathayus couldn't have been happier, but Cassandra had been on pins and needles for the last month. Alani touched her friends arm in reassurance. Cassandra smiled before her eyes went unfocused.

"Cassandra?" said Alani. "What is it? What did you see?"

Cassandra looked at her friend before she ran from the room. She had to find Mathayus and quickly. Cassandra found him in the throne room talking to one of his generals. Mathayus looked up at her immediately and saw the distress on her face. He immediately dismissed the general.

"What's wrong?! Is it Alani? Is it the baby?!" he asked her.

"I have very bad news," she said. "Alani and the baby are fine, for now."

"What do you mean, for now?" asked Mathayus.

"I had a vision of her and the child," said Cassandra. "IF she has this baby she will not make it, Mathayus."

Mathayus took a deep breath. "She will be fine, Cassandra.

"I've seen it Mathayus! Alani will die if she has that baby!" shouted Cassandra trying to get him to see her side of things.

"You also said you saw Memnon kill me," said Mathayus. "And Memnon is dead and I am still here. Alani will be fine."

Cassandra sighed. She wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise. She was fixing to leave when a woman came running into the throne room.

"It's time!" she shouted before running out.

Mathayus and Cassandra ran from the room to Alani's room. Mathayus went to enter and was shooed away from the door. Cassandra slipped in behind one of the midwives and over to Alani's side.

Alani looked up when she felt a hand on her head. It was Cassandra. She smiled at her friend but didn't have the energy to do anything else. The midwives were running around trying to get everything they needed. Cassandra tried to keep and indifferent look on her face during the whole process, but that didn't happen. Not long after that things started to go south. Mathayus was pushed farther away from the room so he didn't over hear anything.

"What's wrong?" asked Alani weakly.

"N-nothing dear," said one of the women. "You just relax."

"Where is my baby?" she asked.

"She is being cleaned. You will see her in a minute," said the woman.

"Her? It's a girl?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, it is."

Cassandra smiled at her friend but couldn't help the tear that slid down her face. She knew the outcome of this happy story and it doesn't have a happy ending.

"What's wrong, Cass?" asked Alani. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm very happy for you," she said.

"Why did you run out of here so quickly earlier?" asked Alani.

"It's nothing I want to worry you about," said Cassandra.

"You had a vision. I know the looks you get on your face when you have them," said Alani. "And this one wasn't a good one. Now tell me what it was."

"I don't think…" said Cassandra.

"Tell me!" said Alani. "If it has to do with the kingdom, I deserve to know," she said. "I'm Mathayus' wife which means I'm a queen."

"Are you ordering me, your highness?" asked Cassandra with a bit of bite to her words.

Alani sighed. "I would never do that to you Cass, you're my friends. But whatever you can tell Mathayus you can tell me. Please?"

Cassandra sighed. "I saw this."

"You knew it was a girl and you didn't tell me!?"

"No, I didn't. What I saw was not a happy moment," said Cassandra.

"Wh-what did you see?"

"You, in bed, and Mathayus crying next to you," she said.

"He could've been crying because he was happy," said Alani.

"No, he wasn't," said Cassandra.

Before Cassandra could say anymore one of the women told her she had to leave. She was escorted from the room. She saw Mathayus standing at the far end of the hallway. When he saw Cassandra he practically ran to her.

"What is it? Is it a boy?" he asked.

"It's a girl," she said.

"Can I go see her?" he asked.

"I don't think so. They pushed me out of the room.

Mathayus looked back at the doors. He let go of Cassandra's shoulders and walked to the doors. He banged on them until someone opened it. The girl standing in front of Mathayus was a petite thing. She was probably a midwife in training and she looked terrified. Mathayus softened his demeanor before he spoke.

'I want to see my wife," he said.

"Marinda said no one is allowed in," said the girl. "Not even you sire," she added quietly.

"Step aside," he said.

The girl did as she was told and opened the door with her. The old woman who had dismissed Cassandra was blocking Mathayus' view of his wife. It only took a few moments before she turned around to face him.

"You're a stubborn one, you are," she said with her hands on her hips. "Couldn't wait until we came and got you. I suppose you know it's a girl as well,"

Mathayus nodded.

"If you had waited another minute or two I would've sent Marla out to fetch you," said Marinda.

"Then why did you have Cassandra leave?" he asked.

"There were slight complications that could've gone really bad," she said. "But your wife is perfectly fine now."

The old woman stepped away from the bed so he could see Alani. She was pale but it seemed her color was coming back, slowly. He walked over to her and looked at the bundle in her arms. Staring back at him were his eyes. He smiled and kissed Alani's forehead.

"What did you name her?" he asked.

"Layla," she said smiling.

Mathayus smiled at the meaning behind the name.

"I know you wanted a boy," started Alani

"This is much better," he said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I'm currently working on a Criss Angel/Carrot Top story...I promise that i will start working on my unfinished stories again, the plot bunnies just have to get moving with those. Until then! ~Kat**


End file.
